1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device to produce a coating from metal powder metallurgically bonded to a metallic part.
2. Description of the Art
Composite materials are parts that require a combination of mechanical properties that cannot be obtained by a single material. The common processes to obtain coated metallic part include: electroplating, welding, plasma spraying, brazing, chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, etc. Some of the coatings obtained by these processes have the disadvantage of only being able to have a thickness of a few thousandths of an inch or a few microns, others are not metallurgically bonded, and still others have composition restrictions. Hot isostatic pressing is a process where the metallic part is loaded into a metallic can and the remainder of the container is filled with powder of desired composition and sealing. During the hot isostatic pressing cycle, loose powder is compacted and bonded to the metallic part. An important drawback of the process is its high cost. Cold isostatic pressing of metal powder is a process not restricted by thickness, composition or geometry, but only with sintering it is impossible to obtain the metallurgical bond.
It is the purpose of this invention to obtain a coating from metal powder metallurgically bonded to a metallic part.